Current wearable devices, such as fitness devices, often consist of sensors for monitoring activities and health states, for example, the number of steps taken by a person, heart rate, and the like. The existing devices are typically devoted to measuring human health states, as opposed to developing an understanding of events that are experienced via sporting equipment, such as “fish caught”. Devices that do measure data related to a sporting good typically are limited to simple parameters and do not contain the intelligence required to make meaningful conclusion about the sporting activity or meaningful conclusions that could enhance the sporting experience. Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for measuring, inferring, recording, storing and sharing data relating to a sporting good, activities occurring on a sporting good, and environmental data from the vicinity in which a sporting good is used, all of which can be used to inform and enhance the sporting experience.